Finding You
by larrklopp
Summary: Tony is finally starting to get over Loki, but then Loki comes back into his life. Eventual FrostIron! Hints of Clintasha(If you squint). Set after the Avengers, but before Thor: The Dark World.
1. In The Morning

**AN: I have no idea if this story is any good. It is my first so please don't flame. If you think I should continue this then leave a review/follow/or fave. I am probably not going to finish this if no one does because I would rather read other peoples fanfiction. Larr-out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blue eyes. That is all that Tony could see. The blue eyes, and the alarmingly big scepter that was about to-<em>

Tony shot upright gasping for air. He looked around with big eyes convinced that there was an evil God of Mischief about to attack him with his scepter. Even though the God had attacked four months ago, Tony still got nightmares. After calming down a little he realized that all of the blankets on his bed were now occupying the space on his floor. Debating in his head on whether or not he should get up and get them he suddenly realized something. He was **starving**.

After realizing this he decided that it had been about three days since he last ate. He had been focusing on upgrading his suit so it could be a little more resistant to magic. Dealing with a certain God had made him realize that his suit was not up to par in the magic defense section. Hopefully Loki would never escape from the prison on Asgard so Tony wouldn't have to test out his upgraded suit.

Although technically it wasn't completely upgraded—

"No, Tony. You need to eat food now. You can work on your suit later…after food."

Tony really hoped that none of the Avengers would want to talk to him today. He really wanted to finish that upgrade on his suit. The only reason he went to bed was because of JARVIS. The computer had locked him out of his laboratory claiming that it had been about four days since Tony last slept. Tony had responded with "I don't need sleep, I'm too awesome to sle-"Which got cut off with a giant yawn from Tony. That had been last night.

He walked (well walked is a loose term, mostly he staggered) to the kitchen. Where he promptly slammed his head into a wall that he didn't see. He then proceeded to cuss out the wall for being in his way. After realizing that A. the wall didn't care, and B. the wall was not going to move, he walked around it. When he finally made it to the refrigerator he opened it and realized another very important thing. There was **no food**.

"Well that's just great! I actually leave my lab to get food, and there's none here! Well fine then universe, I'll show you!" Tony finished yelling at the ceiling and started thinking about how he could get food and piss off the universe at the same time. He decided to try cooking something.

"Well it can't be that hard…I bet Pepper does it all the time! I can definitely beat Pepper at cooking!" With that Tony started looking for ingredients that he could use to cook. He didn't actually know what he was going to cook, but he had a hazy idea of making a sandwich. Before he could make his sandwich though, he first had to remember what kind of sandwiches he liked.

"This is why I don't get up at… 1:00! What am I even doing here?! I can't cook! I should be in bed! GAH!" At this point Tony was so frustrated he just wanted to go back to bed. Unfortunately all of his yelling had woken up one of the other Avengers.

"If you don't be quiet then the next time we fight a villain I will "accidentally" shoot you. In the face. With an explosive arrow. And it will hurt. Do you understand me? Now go to bed before you get shot in the face." With that Clint turned around and promptly disappeared into the elevator to go back to his room. Leaving Tony with a dumbstruck expression on his face that he would later erase from JARVIS's security footage.

"Well then," Tony muttered "I guess 1 in the morning is too early for him too. I'm still hungry though. Too bad Thor went up to Asgard to be with his family, I could have asked him to make me food." Right after Tony had decided to just screw the food and go back to bed JARVIS spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, Director Fury has told me to wake up all of the Avengers in the Stark Tower at this time. Please gather in the main living room on the 10th floor."

"You're kidding me right? I just decided to go to bed! You know what? The universe is not a friendly place or being. It hates me and I fail to see how this day could get any worse." After Tony had his mini rant he headed to the 10th floor and was happy to see that no one else was happy about the surprise meeting.

"Hey Stripey, know why were down here?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Stripey?! Why Stripey? And no, I don't know why we're down here." The Captain answered back with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Would you rather I call you Starry? Hm? I didn't think so." Tony returned smirking. "Besides I was just-"

"Would you two just shut up so we can get to bed!? I am sick of your bickering Tony! All I want to do right now is go back to sleep! Is that too much to ask?!" Natasha then smiled really creepily, "Tony if you say one more word than I will make your life a living hell during the day and have Clint torture you at night. Do you understand? Not. One. Word. Unless it's important and we are being attacked. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Tony said as respectfully as possible. "But-" He stopped as soon as possible for Natasha had whipped around and had a very dangerous glint in her eyes. If looks could kill then Tony would be a little pile of ash sitting on the floor. He gulped then turned to see what Fury was going to say, all the while praying that Natasha wouldn't start throwing knives. At him.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, we may now get on to the reason that I called you all here. It seems like we have another problem with a certain Norse God." Jaw dropped expressions greeted this statement. Tony was the first to recover,

"Wait a second, you mean he escaped?! How? I thought he was still on Asgard! Whoa, why are you telling us this? He isn't on **Earth** is he?!"

"Yes, unfortunately that is the problem. We have found Thor with him right now. They are in the middle of the woods in White Plains. That is only a couple of hours away from here so I want you all to go and bring him into custody. Bring him to the Tower and keep him there. Can I count on the Avengers?"

A chorus of yeses answered him. They then dispersed to get their weapons/armor ready to fight.


	2. Finding the God's

**AN: I decided that I would do some more on this story. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I don't own anything. Except for my ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I won't be able to post new chapters over the week so you will have to wait until Saturday to get another chapter. Larr-out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well Tony wasn't having a very good day. First he had woken up from a nightmare (that involved the God he was currently getting ready to fight), then he had slammed his head into a wall while looking for food, and now he was going to try and capture a God that had thrown him out of his own tower. Loki had thrown him out a window! He almost died!<p>

Now he had to go get Loki. Hopefully Thor could help them capture his brother. If not then that would be bad. Thor could be really overprotective…even if the person he is protecting is practically a confirmed psychopath. Well for right now all Tony had to worry about was suiting up.

Taking a look outside, Tony realized that it was actually pretty clear. It would've been a good night for flying. He still got to fly, but not the flying that he wanted.

"Sir, the other Avengers are wondering when you will be done getting ready. They want to leave as soon as possible on this mission. I have tried contacting Mr. Odinson but he is not responding." JARVIS smoothly interrupted.

"Ok, thanks JARVIS" Hurrying to get his suit on now Tony responded. He knew that if you let the Black Widow or Hawkeye get impatient then you could get very hurt. Even if you are allies with them. As soon as he got his suit on he ran/flew up the stairs to where the other Avengers were. Where he promptly ran into another wall.

"Why does the universe hate me? What did I do to it?" Tony asked the ceiling dazedly. After a few seconds an arm reached over to help him up.

"Thanks Stripey. Is everyone ready to go? Yes? Ok! Let's do this! Geronimo!" With that Tony's faceplate came down and he blasted off into the air. While he was hovering the rest of the Avengers (Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve) climbed into the quinjet. As the quinjet started taking off, Tony flew (read: made loop-de-loops) next to it. He kept chattering inside his suit which was then transmitted into the jet, until Natasha told him in no uncertain terms that she would kill him slowly and painfully if he didn't be quiet.

They were approaching the area that Shield had said was where Thor was. As the quinjet landed the Avengers were starting to get a little scared. Naturally they would totally deny it if anyone said so. Unconsciously they all started to bunch together while walking through the woods.

The woods were cold, dark, and very creepy. All of the shadows looked like people, so they would flinch away from all the shadows. Not even Tony was cracking jokes. When the Avengers had been walking for about 15 minutes they finally came to a clearing. Inside the clearing they could see a lump on the ground and another that was leaning over it.

Fearing the worse, that Thor had been incapacitated, they slowly crept forward. When they got close enough though they realized that it was Thor leaning over his brother. They all stopped relieved. Tony started forward while saying;

"Hey Thor! You had us worried for a second there! Here I thought that you had no idea he escaped an-"

"He didn't escape." The effect that this sentence had on the Avengers was phenomenal. Tony had stopped abruptly while the rest of the Avengers just stared at Thor in shock. Thor in turn had slowly stood up so that he was in between the Avengers and his brother.

"Um…What do you mean he didn't escape?" Tony asked while backing away nervously.

"I helped him escape. I had to get him away from Asgard and the Chitauri." After Thor had said that he got out his hammer and said "Just leave him here. Go away and leave him alone."

"Now Thor we can't really do that. Director Fury said we have to take him in." Natasha said respectfully while motioning to Clint behind her back. She slowly walked toward Thor while acting like he was some kind of wild animal that needed taming. Behind her Clint was slowly circling around Thor.

"No you don't understand! He needs to heal! Shield won't let him. They will run tests on him. I-I can't allow that. Son of Barton, please stop moving around me. I am sorry Natasha but if you continue to move forward then I will be forced to attack you." Thor was now pleading with them to leave Loki alone, but Natasha stayed resolute.

"I am so sorry Thor. I will try to see that Loki doesn't get hurt too bad. Please forgive me." Right after she finished talking she darted forward, with a taser. Which she then used against Thor to knock him out. While Bruce, Tony, and Steve all stared at her in shock, Clint was calling in their coordinates to Shield. As the quinjet came everyone moved to let it land.

Once it had landed they didn't know what to do. Eventually they carried Thor on board and made him comfortable. After that the pilot (Agent Coulson) gave them some special handcuffs for Loki.

"They block his magic. So that if he wakes up then we can be prepared." With Tony's nod, Coulson gave them to Tony. While Tony and Steve went to get Loki, Natasha and Clint focused on waking up Thor without endangering the whole state of New York. Bruce was just in the corner trying to keep the calm and not turn into a giant, green, rage monster.

When Tony and Steve reached Loki they focused on getting the handcuffs on him. When they flipped him over though they both winced. Loki was beat up really bad. He looked like he'd been tortured for at least five years. Straight. Without any breaks for healing. His lips were also sewn shut with a really big thread. No one could say that he deserved all of this. All of Loki's armor/clothes were ripped into shreds.

When Tony and Steve got into the light they winced again because Loki looked even worse than he did in the snow. Fortunately they knew about his Frost Giant heritage so they didn't get major frostbite while carrying him into the jet. They set him down carefully and then went to go see how Thor was doing.

Thor by this time had woken up and was clamoring to see his brother. When he saw the handcuffs he demanded instantly that they were taken off of Loki. No one was willing to take that risk though so they didn't say anything to him. Loki started randomly thrashing around and Thor asked if the handcuffs were blocking his magic. When Tony said yes they were, Thor yelled that his magic was the only thing keeping him alive. Thor then begged Tony to take off the handcuffs.

After Tony had a mental battle with himself that lasted about three seconds he agreed and got the key. Tony then unlocked the handcuffs and Thor breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you man of Iron, you just saved my brother's life." Thor then noticed Loki was still stirring and kneeled down to see if he could help calm his brother down.


	3. Bringing Him Home

**AN: I decided that I will try to finish this so thank you to the people who followed/favorited. I don't own anything except the plot and I can only go on the computer over the weekends so I will only be updating about once a week. Thanks for reading this!**

* * *

><p>Tony was confused. He had no idea why he had just saved his enemy. Thor seemed like he was happy, but Tony was still not feeling ok. Unfortunately Loki seemed like he was waking up so Tony had to focus on him.<p>

"B-Brother? Are you feeling ok?" Thor was trying to get Loki to sit up but failing miserably. Suddenly without any warning Loki's eyes slowly opened. Everyone was pretty much not breathing and just staring at him, wondering how he would react to being on the quinjet with them.

When Loki finally got his eyes open and focused on the Avengers, Tony could empathize with what he was feeling. Tony was also really confused because he thought that Loki's eyes were blue, but right now they were bright green. The emotion filling Loki's eyes was pure terror. He started trying to scoot backwards away from everyone, but Thor wouldn't let him. Loki was shaking his head and making a low moaning sound, which Tony figured was the only sound he could make with his lips sown shut.

"It's ok. They won't hurt you, we are going to help you. I brought you here so you could you heal." Even after Thor had finished talking Loki was still shaking and trying to go backwards. Tony could feel anger mixed with pity at the site. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Loki had been through if he was filled with terror just at the sight of them.

"Hey, Thor? What did you guys do to him to make him this freaked out by us?" speaking quietly and in an undertone to not freak Loki out more Tony asked.

"This was not us-well not the Asgardians. It was the Chitauri. You should remember them, they are the ones who fought under Loki. Although I think that that might be wrong." Thor said this while still trying to calm down Loki who had backed into a corner and sat there trembling.

"When we get to the Tower- That is where we are going right?" Thor asked, while keeping an eye on his brother.

"Yes, Thor that is where we are going."

"Good, thank you Captain. I will tell you what happened, well what I know happened to Loki. Only he can tell some of the story though, so please don't get mad if I don't know what happened." Loki then suddenly sat up straight and all traces of the frightened Loki disappeared as this new Loki surveyed the quinjet. Thor was about to ask if he was ok, but then Loki collapsed and crumpled onto the floor of the jet. He subconsciously tried to curl up like a cat, or like a wounded animal.

"Ok, did anyone else see how his eyes changed color? Or was that just me?" Tony asked carefully.

"I saw it too." Natasha nodded "Clint?"

"Yeah, they were green but then they turned into blue. Then he collapsed." With that Clint turned and went back into the pilot seat to tell Agent Coulson to hurry up and get them to the Tower.

"Uh…Thor? What just happened with Loki? Do his eyes normally change colors? At the battle of New York his eyes were blue. I should know, I have nightmares about them almost every night." Tony admitted.

"I don't know. His eyes never changed when we were little, so it doesn't have anything to do his magic." Thor replied worriedly while easing Loki down into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Uh guys? The blue color of his eyes matched the color of Clint's when he was controlled. Do you think he is being controlled by something?" Bruce questioned.

"I do not know, we would have to ask him. Are we almost there? I would like my brother to be looked at and start actually healing." Thor asked.

"Yeah, we should be there in a few minutes." Clint said walking into the room. The next couple minutes were spent awkwardly with no one talking and Thor trying to make Loki comfortable while everyone watched. Tony could see that Loki was really beat up and he wondered how Loki looked this bad. After the battle of New York, Loki looked a little winded and had a couple of scratches but that was nothing compared to what he looked like now.

Loki was still in his Jotun form so Tony couldn't tell if he was all bruised up or not. Since Loki's armor was torn to shreds his back was open and Tony could see that his back had scars that looked like whip marks. Tony felt like that no matter what you had done, no one should have been tortured like this. He was starting to get angry at the person- no _thing_ that did this to Loki. He was also starting to feel pity for the God currently curled up on the floor of the jet.

"We're here." With that Clint walked down the walkway that had opened without anyone noticing. Natasha then moved from her spot and started to follow him. Bruce followed her, leaving Steve, Tony, Thor, and Loki. Steve asked Thor if he wanted help with Loki, but Thor refused. He said that he wanted to be the one to get Loki inside. With that he leaned over and picked up Loki, cradling him like you would with a small child. Tony couldn't help but notice how Loki nestled into his brother's arms or how he was really almost painfully thin.

Loki looked like he hadn't had any food since the battle of New York. After realizing that he had been staring at him, he turned abruptly and followed Steve who had begun to walk down the ramp. He decided to take Thor to the lab so that he could examine Loki. He wanted to see what the God's biggest injuries were. Mostly though he wanted to get that thread out of Loki's lips.

"Come on Thor, let's head down to my lab. I can look at him there. I can also get JARVIS to tell Bruce to head down there, too." Tony said motioning to Thor to follow him. "We can figure out what's the matter with him."

"Would you really help him? Why are you doing this for Loki? You all hate him, and now just because I asked you are helping him. Why Tony?" Thor whispered the last part, but Tony still heard. Thor looked lost, standing there with his brother in his arms. Tony started walking back to Thor and put his hand on Thor's arm.

"One because you're our friend and two because Loki is really beat up. No matter what you did, you shouldn't get tortured because of something you did. I've had experience with torture and no one deserves that. Do you hear me Thor? I personally will try my best to heal him. I am sure that everyone on the team will help me. You good now?"

"Yes, thank you Stark." Thor looked up happily. "Let us leave now to heal my brother!" With that Thor practically bounded into the elevator to get down into the lab.

"And that is the reason why I will never give you caffeine." Tony muttered while following at a slightly slower pace.


	4. Thor Is Too Loud

**AN: I am soooo sorry for not posting this! I swear I wanted to but my parents wouldn't let me on the computer. So, uh, I have no idea whether or not this is any good, but I WILL continue this. Even if it is crap. :D Anyway, sorry if I didn't respond to your review... I read them and felt happy but didn't feel like admitting that I can't update ANYTHING on time! Um, I feel like I'm missing something... OH! I _obviously _own everyone in this and the Avengers and yeah. I'm a liar, I don't anything. If I did then I wouldn't have to write fanfiction... Right! On to the chapter! (That might or might not be absolute crap!)**

* * *

><p>As Tony followed Thor into the elevator, he reflected on how he was letting a known criminal into his lab. He mused on this while telling Jarvis to get the lab ready. At Jarvis's response of "yes sir" he smiled and started bouncing on his toes.<p>

"Hey, Thor have I shown you my lab? It's pretty awesome if I say so myself. Do you want-"

"Friend Stark, I think you should be more focused on my brother at this time." With that Thor turned and continued to watch the numbers fly by on the elevator screen. Making Tony start to feel kind of dejected.

"You have arrived, sir. Would you like me to alert Dr. Banner and have him come down?"

"Yeah, thanks Jarvis. Come on Thor, I think we can keep him in the med bay. He's too beat up to use magic right?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. He cannot use his magic, he is too weak." Thor responded following Tony like a puppy. In a couple of steps they reached the med bay.

"Ok, you can lay him here on the bed." Tony said while moving around to other side of the room to get supplies he would need. Thor set Loki down gently and then asked Tony if he could watch over him.

"Well you can wait in the other room; I don't want you getting in the way." Tony responded with an apologetic smile.

"Dr. Banner is waiting in the other room, sir." Jarvis interrupted.

"Take good care of my brother while I am in the other room." Thor said while walking out to go lay down in the room next to the med bay. Tony smirked then told Jarvis to let Bruce in. He then went to the other side of the bed to finish getting things ready. He had snapped on restraints to Loki when Thor had left. The restraints were just for his wrists and ankles though so Tony didn't think that they would be that bad. As Bruce walked in, Tony asked if he could start examining Loki.

"Well I think you would be better at examining him, if I get too emotional then I'll transform." Bruce answered. "Plus, if Loki wakes up then he would probably be a lot less scared of you. Remember? I kind of smashed him into the ground. Hard."

"Yeah…Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I don't know, he's pretty beat up. We should focus on his more serious injuries, though." Bruce commented.

"I think we should get that thread out of his lips, so that they don't get infected. Which they already might be. What do you think Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that looks like the easiest part of his injuries to get to, we might want to try waking him up first so he doesn't freak out if he does wake up." Bruce said.

"Do you think I should get Thor?"

"Yes, he has more of an idea on how Loki will react and he might be able to help calm him down." Bruce answered. Tony then walked into the other room where Thor was. As Tony was walking over to the bed he suddenly stopped realizing something. There were mini earthquakes coming from the bed. Tony then tiptoed over to the bed to confirm his suspicions. Thor was out cold, and looked like he wasn't waking up for at least another week. Tony then decided to just deal with it and headed back to the lab.

"Thor is in la la land, he's not waking up any time soon. I'm going to try waking up Loki, ok? Alright." With that Tony reached over the side of the bed and gingerly shook Loki's shoulder. Which did absolutely nothing except make Loki curl up a little bit tighter on the bed. Tony was now feeling conflicted. He wanted to wake Loki up, but he didn't want to cause him any more pain. Tony just decided to move on and try to cut his lips free. He got the scissors and was looking at how to get the thread out of Loki's lips, when suddenly he stopped.

He stopped because it was just at that moment that he noticed Bruce slowly inching his way to the corner of the room, basically as far back as possible from Loki without being in a different room. He was about to ask why Bruce was acting like that when he noticed what Bruce was looking at. Slowly turning, he looked down at Loki. And almost died from a heart attack when he saw bright green eyes staring in shock at the man who was leaning over him holding a pair of scissors uncomfortably close to his face.

Tony was not prepared to see Loki awake yet, to say the least. However when the shock in Loki's eyes started disappearing and turning into terror Tony scooted while holding his hands up.

"Hey Bruce? Now would be a good time to go get Th-uh Mr. Hammer." Tony didn't say Thor's name because Loki was starting to pull on the restraints and the look in his eyes was like a wild animal. Tony didn't know if saying Thor's name would set off Loki anymore. Bruce crept out while Tony stepped forward, causing Loki's eyes to fly to him and stopping his struggling for a few seconds. "It's ok Loki I'm here to help you." Tony said in a calming voice.

He was trying to get Loki to calm down, but Loki's eyes were still filled with terror and fear. Combine that with all of his bruises and he looked horrible. Not for the last time Tony wondered what happened to Loki. Even when he went through the torture in Afghanistan he was pretty sure he didn't look this bad. "Loki its ok, it's going to be alright, I promise." Tony was still speaking quietly and slowly moving forward towards the bed.

Loki had started to make a whining sound, which Tony knew couldn't be good for his lips or throat. He could hear Bruce in the background trying to get Thor up and he wished he would hurry. Tony was still walking closer to the bed, but Loki wasn't getting any calmer. Suddenly Tony could hear footfalls running to the room and he hoped that it was Thor. The footfalls stopped outside of the room, leaving Tony still inside.

"Uh, Tony do you think that we can let Thor in there?" Bruce questioned.

"Is my brother ok? I must see him! Let me through!" Thor shouted. When Thor shouted, Tony could see Loki fighting even harder to get away.

"Thor, you can come in if you're quiet. Quiet, you got that?"

"Yes, now let me in!" Thor said as quiet as he could (imagine a regular person's voice). Loki's eyes filled with even more terror, which Tony didn't think was possible.

"Uh, I don't think that that would be a good idea, Thor! Loki's getting more freaked out the more you yell. Just stay out there and, um… don't say anything!"

"B-But Friend Stark! I must see him! I want to see if he is alright!" Thor practically yelled. As soon as Thor had done this though, Loki freaked. He was still tugging at the restraints on his ankles and wrists (to no avail, when Tony had put those on he wasn't taking chances.) and Loki had switched from the whining sound that he was making to a full out whimpering. It also looked like he would start crying at any time.

"Thor! Shut up and stay still! All you are doing right now is freaking him out! Just be quiet!" Tony yelled at Thor. When Tony yelled this several things happened. The first is that Loki automatically flinched and started curling onto himself. He was still making that horrible whimpering sound, though. The second is that Thor had finally got it through his head that Loki was freaking out whenever he heard the Thunderer. When it was all quiet behind the door, Tony deemed it safe to try and approach Loki again.

Cooing softly and saying nonsense words he slowly approached Loki. Loki was still curled up, but he had stopped the whimpering. Tony could see him shaking like a leaf though.

"Loki, I swear that I won't hurt you. I'm just going to try and remove the thread from your lips, ok?" Tony asked softly. Getting no response he shrugged and headed over to where he could see Loki's face. Loki had his eyes shut tight and was panting softly through his nose. He had stayed in his curled up fetal position and didn't look like he would move anytime soon.


End file.
